My Brother Is My Wife
by PiCaPiQi
Summary: Kau adalah Nafasku! Jangan pergi, karena kalau kau pergi maka Nafasku akan pergi! /Taoris VER./


Title: My Brother is My Wife!

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Drama, BL.

Cast:

- Wu Yi Fan

- Huang Zi Tao

- Other

Disclaimer: Cast Milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Agency, dan saya selaku Istri Luhan :3

WARNING! BOYSLOVE! Typo(s) berserakan, alur maksa dan kecepatan, bahasa aneh bin Gaje.

A/N: DON'T SILENT READERS PLEASE!

Summary:  
Kau adalah Nafasku! Jangan pergi, karena kalau kau pergi maka Nafasku akan pergi!

Don't Like?

.

.

.

Don't Read!

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.  
.

.

YooRin Here's

.

.

.  
Happy Reading^^

_oOo_

Tao sibuk berkutat pada kerjaan rutinnya dipagi hari. Memasak. Membuatkan sarapan untuk suami tercintanya, Kris. Menu pagi ini hanya Fried rice. Biasanya Tao hanya memberikan Kris sepotong roti dan segelas susu tiap pagi. Entah angin apa Tao membuatkan Kris Fried rice hari ini.  
Tao mengaduk nasi dengan bumbunya menjadi satu.

"Tao, Kau sedang apa hm?" Tanya seseorang. Tanpa harus menoleh, Tao sudah tahu itu siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminyaa Kris. Dan Tao merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar diperut ratanya. Kris menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Tao. Wangi mint milik Kris terasa sangat memabukkan untuk Tao. Wangi kesukaan Tao.

"Jangan mengganggu dulu Kris." Ucap Tao menahan geli diperutnya. Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah. Tapi tidak sebelum kau memberikan sesuatu yang rutin dipagi hariku, peach." Ujar Kris dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Suara kesukaan Tao.

Tao mendelik kesal kearah Kris.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Tao kesal.

"Peach, santai. Tidak usah menatapku horor begitu." Cerca Kris sambil mencubit pipi istrinya pelan.

"Ehem. kau sudah menggangguku, Kris." Ucap Tao memasang wajah sedih.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan berhen-"

"Chu~"

Sebuah kecupan singkat dari Tao untuk Kris.

"Sudah? Duduklah suamiku." Ucap Tao sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Kris menjauh darinya. Namun tangan Kris menahan gerakan Tao.  
"bukan begitu, baby." Rajuk Kris.

"Lalu?"

Kris menarik dagu Tao, dan mulai menempel bibir mereka. Melakukan hal yang berbeda. Kalau tadi Tao hanya mengecup, Kris malah melumat bibir Tao lembut. Tangan Kris menuntun tangan Tao untuk melingkar dilehernya. Tao mengikuti gerakan tangan Kris. Kris meneken tengkuk Tao untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Namun dengan cepat Tao mendorong dada Kris, karena hidungnya menghirup bau hangus. Kris mendengus kesal saat Tao kembali pada kerjaannya.

"Gege! Lihatlah ulahmu." Rajuk Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan mematikan api kompor gasnya. Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, peach. Tapi kau sa-"

"Sesukamulah Kris."

Gawat! Sifat kekanakan Tao kembali. Tao sepertinya siap untuk beranjak dari dapur, dan Kris menahan Tao. Mendorong tubuh Tao pelan kedinding. Kris menatap kedua mata Tao. Oh Come On! Tao benar-benar tak sanggup untuk membalas tatapan mematikan itu. Tatapan yang selalu membuat Tao lupa diri.

"Baby.." Panggil Kris sambil mengelus rahang Tao lembut. Tao menjauhkan wajahnya. Tao tak ingin mendapatkan 'jatah' dari Kris dipagi hari. Karena Tatapan dan sentuhan Kris bagaikan candu untuk Tao. Begitu juga dengan Kris. Namun apapun yang dilakukan Tao untuk Kris, Kris selalu menyukainya.

"Apa maumu, Tuanhh~ Wu?" Tanya Tao menahan suara desah dari bibirnya.

"Aku mau kau baby." Bisik Kris tepat ditelinga Tao.

"Nghh~ Kris jangan sekarang. Kau harus bekerja." Bantah Tao secara Lembut. Hey Tao. Kau sadarkah? Kau membangun seorang yang sedang tidur. Kris menggeleng cepat.

"No, Peach. Aku tidak bekerja hari ini." Jawab Kris pelan dan selanjutnya menjilat ujung bibir plum Tao.

Tao sontak menutup matanya. Menikmati jilatan-jilatan yang diberikan Kris disekitar bibirnya. Kris mengecup bibir Tao sebentar. Dan Tao kembali membuka matanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bekerja, ge?" Tanya Tao cepat. Menghindarkan suara aneh itu keluar dari bibirnya. Kris mengulum senyumnya.

"Entahlah. Aku ingin dirumah sekarang bersamamu." Jawab Kris lalu melumat bibir Tao. Tidak memberikan izin untuk Tao menjawab.

Kali ini ciuman yang diciptakan oleh Kris begitu menuntut dan penuh nafsu. Tao merasakan panas menjalar ditubuhnya. Tao mengikuti nalurinya untuk mengikuti apa yang diberikan oleh Kris.

Keduanya saling melumat. Menyatukan saliva keduanya.

_oOo_

_"Brukk"_

Kris menghempaskan tubuh Tao diatas ranjang saat keduanya sudah berada dikamar.  
Sebenarnya Tao sedikit keberatan untuk melakukan hal ini sekarang. Karena memang keadaannya yang kurang sehat. Namun, status Tao sebagai istri diharuskan untuk memberikan sebuah service untuk suaminya. Terlebih lagi untuk Kris. Laki-laki yang pernah menjadi kakak angkatnya.

"Ngaaahh~" desah Tao dalam ciuman panas itu. Kris menekan bibirnya, berharap Tao membuk mulutnya. Doanya terkabulkan, Tao membuka mulutnya. Dan Kris mengajak benda tak bertulang yang ada didalam mulut hangat Tao. Perang lidah terjadi. Tao membalas perbuatan Kris sebagus dan seintens dari biasanya. Entah kenapa kali ini rasanya lain. French Kiss dipagi hari inilah yang pertama kali. Karena biasanya Tao hanya akan sekedar mengecup bibir Kris.  
Kris menarik piyama yang digunakan Tao saat ini, membuka beberapa kancing atas dan melihat dada putih milik Tao. Kris membuka beberapa kancing lagi dan akhirnya Piyama itu terbuka sempurna memperlihatkan nipple pink Tao yang sudah menegang.

"Hey, yang disini saja sudah tegang, apalagi dengan yang dibawah?" Goda Kris sambil mengelus selangkangan Tao.  
Tao berusaha merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Jang-anhh Menggodaah ku geehh~" Erang Tao kesal dengan desahan indahnya.

Kris terkekeh pelan dan mulai menjilati leher Tao hingga berakhir dinipple Tao. Tangan Kris yang kanan berusaha menurun kan celana milik Tao. Tak butuh waktu lama, Tao pun hanya terbaluti dengan celana dalam. Sexy. kesan pertama yang Kris dapatkan saat ini.

"Jangan hanya menatap, ge." Rajuk Tao sambil menarik tengkuk Kris mendekat padanya. Tao mendekatkan wajah Kris kearah dadanya. Nafsu sudah menguasai Tao.

"Lebihh cep-athh gehh~" Desah Tao. Kris mempercepat gerakannya seperti permintaan Tao. Kris menghentakkan juniornya pada hole Tao tanpa ampun. Dan kris menambah kecepatannya saat merasakan Hole Tao berkedut kencang. Dan sedetik kemudian Tao mengeluarkan Cairannya.

"hhh~" Erang Tao. Ada sedikit perasaan lega baginya. Rasa sesak diholenya sedikit berkurang.

Kris mengecup bibir plum Tao penuh cinta. Tao menikmati kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan Kris kepadanya. Kris mulai melumat bibir Tao kembali saat Tao melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kris. Nafsu keduanya kembali naik hanya dengan melalui kecupan itu. Lidah kris beralih kecuping Tao, dan menjilat dengan intens. Tao menggelinjang gelisah dibawah Kris. Saat Kris menjilat cupingnya, bagaikan candu bagi Tao. Suatu kegiatan yang akan membuat Tao benar-benar ingin melakukan Making Love ini.

"Stttss~" Desis Tao saat Kris menghisap keras Lehernya. Entah berapa banyak tanda merah dileher Tao saat ini. Desisan Tao membuat Kris lebih bersemangat untuk kembali menyetubuhi Tao.

Kris kembali memasukan Kejantanan kehole Tao. Tao mendesah tertahan saat Ujung kepala kejantanan Kris memasuki holenya.

"Ukhh~" Desah Kris dan Tao bersamaan saat Kejatanan Kris berhasil masuk kelubang surga milik Tao. Kris mendiamkan juniornya dihole Tao. Namun Kris tidak berhenti, selama juniornya diam didalam sana, Kris membawa Tao berperang dengan lidahnya. Keduanya saling melumat. Tao mengarahkan tangannya kebahu Kris. Meremas bahu itu perlahan. Tao memukul dada Kris mengisyaratkan untuk Kris menggerakkan juniornya sekarang.

"Apa baby?" Tanya Kris bermaksud menggoda Tao. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan hal itu membuat Kris geram, dan dengan segera Kris melumat bibir pink itu dengan rakus.

"Ahhh~" Desah Tao saat tautan bibir itu lepas.

"Ge, gerakan sekarang." Rajuk Tao.

Tak banyak bertanya Kris langsung menggerakkan juniornya.

_oOo_

Tao mengemasi bekas-bekas cairan cintanya dengan Kris saat ini dikamar. Suaminya Kris sedang mandi. Tao membersihkan tempat tidurnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Efek bercinta dipagi hari tanpa memakan apapun. Sangat lemah fisik Tao saat ini. Namun, Tao tidak ingin Kris mengetahui keadaannya saat ini. Tao ingin menjadi istri yang baik dimata Kris. Apapun keinginan Kris akan dia turuti. Apapun itu.

"Eh?"

Sebuah tangan melingkar diperut Tao. Dingin. Tao merasakan dingin saat tangan itu memeluknya. Kris. Kris lah pelakunya.

"Ge, sudah siap? Tunggu, biar Tao ambilkan bajunya." Ucap Tao sambil melepaskan tangan Kris dari perutnya. Tanpa penolakan. Kris memperhatikan gerakan Tao yang sedikit aneh menurutnya. Dengan sigap Tao memilihkan baju yang akan dipakai Kris setelah ini.

"Tao?" Panggil Kris.

Tao menoleh. Kris memberi isyarat kepada Tao untuk mendekat padanya. Sebelum akhirnya Tao mengikuti ucapannya, Kris menduduki pantatnya kesofa. Tao mendekati Kris setelah mendapatkan baju untuk Kris. Saat Tao mau duduk disamping Kris, dengan cepat Kris menuntun Tao untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Tao terkejut refleks mengikuti gerakan Kris. Saat benar-benar duduk dipangkuan Kris, Tao langsung membenarkan duduknya.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Kris sambil mengusap rahang bermaksud menghilangkan keringat yang turun.

Tao spontan menggeleng. Kris pun ikut menggeleng.

"Kau bohong, peach. Kau sedang sakit. Lihat kau pucat." Ucap Kris sambil mengusap-usap bibir plum Tao lembut.

"Benarkah? aku memang seperti ini, ge." Jawab Tao. Tao meraih handuk yang ada ditangan Kris, dan mengusapkan handuk itu kekepala Kris yang masih basah. Kris menutup matanya, membiarkan tangan Tao bermain dikepalanya.

Chup

Kris membuka matanya saat Tao mengecup bibirnya dan berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya. Kris tersenyum senang.

"Kau menciumku baby?" Tanya Kris senang.

Tao menggeleng kesal. Melihat itu Kris mencubit pipi Tao pelan dan lembut.

"Gege~ Jangan mencubit pipiku." Rengek Tao dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris mengecup bibir pink itu sebentar.

"Kau begitu manis baby." Puji Kris sambil mencubit ujung hidung Tao.

"Aku tahu itu, ge." Jawab Tao dengan pedenya.

Kris terkekeh pelan. Dan terjadilah tatapan mata diantara keduanya.

"Gege, aku tidak sakit. Percayalah." Rengek Tao.

Saat ini Kris tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui media telepon. Kris tengah berbicara dengan seorang dokter specialis. Dokter specialisnya Tao dan Kris.

"Hump. Baiklah. Kau datang secepatnya, Suho-shi." Ucap Kris dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Kris menoleh kebelakangan, dimana saat ini Tao tengah merajuk. Lucu.

Kris tertawa pelan.

"Tidak lucu, ge." Rajuk Tao. Kris mendekatkan dirinya kearah Tao.

Kris mengacak ujung rambut kelam milik Tao pelan. Tao menghindari tangan Kris dari kepalanya.

"Hey. Kau hanya akan diperiksa." Ucap Kris. Dia tahu Tao sedang marah padanya. Benaran marah.

"Tapi aku tidak sakit, ge." Balas Tao dengan nada tinggi. Lebih tepatnya membentak Kris sekarang.

Kris menatap Tao tidak percaya.

"Tao, aku hanya ing-"

"Terserah kaulah, ge." Bentak Tao lagi, dan pergi meninggalkan Kris sendiri.

Blam

Pintu kamar Kris dan Tao tertutup keras karena hempasan yang dibuat Tao. Kris menoleh.  
Tao menjadi sensitif. Ini aneh!

_oOo_

Kris memeluk tubuh Tao erat dihadapan Suho. Senang bukan main mendengar kabar ini. Memang mustahil jika seorang laki-laki mengandung. Jika Tuhan dan Author berkehendak, para Readers bisa apa? Mereka hanya bisa menikmati dan ikut merasakan kebahagian yang dirasakan Kris dan Tao saat ini.  
Keributan yang terjadi tadi, langsung mereka lupakan.  
Tak ada kabar baik seindah ini selama hidup Kris dan Tao.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi selamat." Ucap Suho dan bergegas membereskan peralatan dokternya.  
Kris mengangguk.

"ehm. Terima kasih." Jawab Kris.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu Tao. Dan Kris, berhenti menyetubuhinya dulu. Kasihan anakmu didalam sana." Ucap Suho dengan santainya.

"Eh?" Kris tampak sedang men-deathglare suho. Tao memukul kepala Kris pelan.

"Kau dengar itu ge?" Tanya Tao dengan senyuman manisnya.

Kris membuang muka. pura-pura tidak mendengar.  
Bagi Kris, menyentuh Tao adalah Nafasnya. Kalau tidak, maka tidak akan ada Nafas yang terhembuskan dari hidung Kris. #Pray For Kris

_oOo_

Kris sedari tadi sibuk mondar-mandir didepan ruangan persalinan Tao. Kris tengah khawatir akan kesalamatan Tao. Suho mengatakan di agak ragu untuk membantu Kris, membantu Tao melakukan persalinan. karena memang selama ini Suho tidak pernah membantu orang untuk melahirkan, karena Suho bukanlah dokter kandungan. Namun, karena paksaan dari Kris, akhirnya Suho mau membantu Tao bersalin dengan bantuan kerabat sesama dokter dirumah sakit itu. Tapi, Kris kembali khawatir saat mendengar bahwa kondisi tubuh Tao sangat lemah.

Kris berinisatif, biarlah dia kehilangan anaknya, dari pada dia harus kehilangan Tao. Tao itu adalah hidup matinya. Kalau Tao pergi Kris tidak akan berguna. Tidak akan ada semangat hidup lagi tanpa Tao. Jadi, jika Tao pergi, Kris berfikir akan menyusul Tao. JIKA ITU TERJADI!

"Clekk"

Pintu ruangan bersalin terbuka. Muncul sosok laki-laki cantik menggunakan seragam dokter berwarna putih. Lay. Dialah kerabat dokternya Suho yang membantu Tao untuk bersalin.

"Kris?"

"Ehm?"

"Tao memanggilmu. Dia ingin ditemani." Ucap Lay sambil memperlihatkan Dimplenya.

"Oh, baiklah."

Lay masuk kembali kedalam ruangan dan diikuti oleh Kris dari belakang.

Saat sesampai didalam. Kris melihat Tao sudah mandi keringat. Dada Tao naik turun mengambil nafas. Kris sedikit merasa kasihan pada Tao. Karena Tao terlihat sangat kesakitan.  
Kris berjalan mendekati Tao yang tengah memandanginya. Hanya memandang tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sesampai didekat Tao, Kris mengelus pelan surai hitam milik Tao sambil menatap lembut mata Tao yang bagaikan Black Pearl itu. Tatapan yang menyalurkan kehangatan untuk Tao.

"Gege, ini sakit." Gumam Tao tertahan.

Kris kembali mengelus surai hitam milik Tao. Tersenyum hangat pada Tao. Hingga akhirnya, Kris sempat mengecup bibir Tao singkat.

"Tenanglah peach, ini tidak akan lama." Hibur Kris. Tao hanya diam.

Kris tidak tahu rasa sakit ini sekarang. Sulit untuk Tao mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar merasakan sakit yang amat sangat sakit.  
Kris meremas pelan telapak tangan Tao. bermaksud untuk menenangkan Tao.

"Bisa dimulai lagi Tao? Kris sudah disini." Tanya Lay lembut.

Tao tampak mengangguk lemah.

Kris sedang menimang-nimang seorang bayi saat ini. Bayi yang sudah dilahirkan oleh Tao. Bayi munyil itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Wajah Tao lebih mendominan pada Bayi itu. Cantik dan manis. Padahal anak itu adalah laki-laki. Kris? Mungkin hanya dapat putihnya saja.  
Kris melirik Tao yang tengah terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Kondisi Tao memang sedang lemah, sehabis melahirkan Tao langsung diberi obat tidur. Untuk menghindari rasa lelah yang lebih nantinya.  
Kris mengusap dahi anak tersebut. Otak Kris sibuk memikirkan nama untuk bocah kecil yang baru saja melihat dunia. Entah apa yang mau ia berikan nama untuk bocah munyil nan manis itu.

"Ge?"

Kris menoleh. Tao sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Tao tampak memasang wajah cemas.

"Ge, itu anakku?" Tanya Tao polos.

"Anak Kau dan aku Tao." Ralat Kris sedikit merajuk.

Benar saja! Tanpa Kris, Tao tidak mungkin memiliki anak. Tao mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"iya, anakku denganmu, ge." Ucap Tao geram.

Kris tersenyum geli. Lalu mendekatkan diri dengan Tao. Bermaksud memberikan Anak munyil itu pada Tao.

"Howaaaa~ Dia manis sekali ge." Jerit Tao senang.

"Sama seperti kau baby." Jawab Kris pelan. Tao mendongak.

"Haha. Kau ini, ge. Aku tahu aku ini manis." Tawa Tao. Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengelus ujung rambut Tao lembut.  
Tatapan keduanya sama-sama mengarah kepada bayi munyil yang sedang digendong Tao.  
Ini adalah anugrah terindah dalam hidup Tao dan Kris. Anugrahnya seorang anak.

"Siapa namanya ge?" Tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

Kris menepuk dahinya sedikit keras. Ia bahkan langsung lupa akan apa yang dia fikirkan tadi kalau sudah berbicara dengan Tao.

"Belum terfikirkan baby. Kau ada rekomendasi?" Tanya Kris pula.

Tao tampak berfikir.

"Wu?" Eja Tao.

Kris tampak berfikir pula.

"Zi?" Eja Kris pula.

"FAN" Jerit keduanya

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Namun, tertahan karena sibayi bernama Wu ZiFan merengek.  
Rasakan!

_oOo_

3 years laters

"Wu ZiFan~ Where are you baby?" Panggil Tao setengah berteriak.

Saat ini Tao kehilangan baby-nya karena asyik berpacaran dengan alat-alat masak didapur. Kata 'berpacaran' itu diberikan oleh Kris, saat Tao memilih untuk berkutat didapur daripada melayani Kris.  
Tao mutar-mutar dirumah mencari baby-nya.

"Appa~ Zipan lapal." Tao menoleh. Baby yang dicarinya sedang berada digendongan Appa-nya. Kris.

"Umh, yasudah. kita makan, ayo." Ajak Kris kepada anaknya.

"Ayo sama Umma." Tawar Tao kepada anaknya yang tengah sibuk memainkan rambut Appa-nya.

Bocah berumur tiga tahun itu menggeleng.

"Tidak, Eomma main taja tama tendok dapul" Ucap anak itu dengan polos.

Kris tertawa tertahan mendengar penuturan bocah kecil itu.

"kau sudah mengajarkannya Kris?" Tanya Tao sewot.

Kris menggeleng.

"Kau ini." Ucap Tao lalu mencubit keras pinggang Kris. Kris sontak terkejut dan mengelus pinggangnya.

"Sakit, peach."

"Rasakan itu."

Tao berlalu dan pergi meninggalkan Kris dan anaknya diruangan tengah. Tao merajuk lagi.

"Eomma kenapa?" Tanya bocah kecil itu.

"Seperti biasa. Mau memberikan kau adik." Jawab Kris mengada-ada.

"membelikan zipan adik? zipan mau appa, kapan zipan punya adik?" Tanya bocah itu lagi.

"Secepatnya. jja, kita makan." Ucap Kris.

Bocah itu menggeleng.

"kenapa?" Tanya Kris.

"Zipan ingin tepat-tepat punya adik, jadi Appa halus membujuk eomma tepat." Tutur anak itu.

Kris tersenyum mesum.

_"Polos sekali."_ Batin Kris. Kris mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu. Kau masuk kamar. Jangan keluar sebelum Appa kekamarmu. oke?"

Bocah bernama Wu ZiFan itu mengangguk. Lalu Kris menurunkan bocah itu. Zifan berlari kecil kearah kamarnya.

"Blam"

Lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum. Senyuman Mesum.

"Tao, I'm Coming."

"JAUHKAN TANGANMU BODOH~~" Teriak Tao.

"Ini permintaan baby kita, peach." Jawab Kris.

"Kau sudah meracuninya." Elak Tao.

"Tidak. Dia yang meminta."

"Boh-emph"

/FIN\

End Here! Thank's :D

Sequel Finnaly #deepbow

Jan lupa review :* *kecupsatusatu*


End file.
